Victor von Doom
' Victor von Doom' (Doctor Doom) was born in a Romani camp outside Haasenstadt, Latveria. His mother, Cyntha, was killed in a bargain with Mephisto that went wrong. Despite his father's attempts to care for her, a noblewoman died and Werner von Doom fled with a young Victor on a cold winter's night. Victor survived the cold but his father did not. Victor sought to increase his knowledge of both science and magic in order to rescue his mother, whose death he blamed on Mephisto. The State University in Hegeman, New York, offered Victor a scholarship. While attending classes there, he first met Reed Richards and Benjamin Grimm. They developed a dislike for each other. After developing a machine to project one's astral form into other dimensions and ignoring a warning from Richards that there was a flaw in the machine's design, the machine exploded and severely scarred Victor's face. He was subsequently expelled from school for conducting unethical experiments. Victor, from that point on, blamed Richards for his scarred face and expulsion. Disgraced and bitter, Victor traveled the world and eventually came upon a small village in Tibet. The people assisted him in creating a suit of armor, with which he used to overthrow the leader of Latveria in order to declare himself the king. Relatives *Werner von Doom - father *Cynthia von Doom - mother *Boris - unofficial adoptive father *Kristoff Vernard - adoptive son *Caroline le Fay - daughter *Alexander Flynn - alleged son *Robert von Doom - distant relative *Wanda Maximoff - ex-fiancee *Susan von Doom - wife *Franklin von Doom - son *Valeria von Doom - daughter Powers Magic: Victor was introduced to the mystical arts by his mother, who was of Romani and Latverian blood. He furthered his abilities by traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts from individuals, such as Morgan le Fay. After Stephen Strange stepped down as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Victor was amongst the candidates considered suitable to replace him. However, the majority of his powers came from the Hazareth Three and, upon angering them, most of his sorcery was removed, and he was trapped in Hell as punishment. He was able to achieve various abilities with his magic, including: *''Mystical Blasts'' *''Force Fields'' *''Invoke Entities'' *''Spell Casting and Reversing'' *''Demon Summoning'' *''Teleportation'' *''Dimensional Travel'' *''Mystical Portals'' *''Healing'' *''Banishment'' *''Time Travel'' *''Power Absorption'' *''Elemental Manipulation'' Psionics: Due to his encounter with aliens and mutants, namely the Ovoids and the Marquis of Death, Victor has evolved as a being, gaining some telepathic abilities in the process. These skills are the result of a personal, mental development and are not to be confused with his magical abilities. *''Mind Transference:'' By training with an alien race, Victor has gained the ability to switch his mind with that of another nearby human being with whom he has made eye contact. He learned this process from the Ovoids. However, Victor prefers his own body and only uses this ability as a last resort. *''Hypnotism:'' Victor is able to hypnotize individuals. *''Technopathy:'' He can exert control over certain machines, most notably his Doombots, but is not limited to these. *''Telekinesis:'' After being sent to the dawn of time by the Marquis of Death, Victor claimed that he spent millennia transforming his body and mind to become a superior being. This resulted in him being able to use telekinesis. He can use this power to levitate himself. *''Enhanced Senses: Even without his mask, Victor's sense of hearing is on superhuman levels. Abilities '''Super Genius Intelligence:' Victor's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet. He cured Benjamin Grimm of his "Thing" form and has constructed hundreds of devices (including a working time machine, devices to imbue others with powers, and various robots). He specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Master Martial Artist: During his time in Tibet, Victor was trained in martial arts by the monks. He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. He has been trained by the best swordsmen on Earth and can achieve very powerful nerve strikes. His combat skills are so great that he managed to kill a lion with his bare hands, defeat Daredevil in hand-to-hand combat, and wielded Captain America's shield as proficiently as the Captain did himself. Peak Human Conditioning: Victor has trained his body to the level of the finest human athlete. He is well-built, fast, and agile. He has also displayed great reflexes and equilibrium. His physical strength and durability suprass those of Daredevil. Indomitable Will: Victor has a great will power. He was able to resist psychic attacks from Emma Frost and the Purple Man using only his will. While he was being tortured in Hell, he refused to let out a single audible indication of pain. Highly Influential Connections: As Monarch of Latveria, Victor has access to technological and military hardware. He also has command ot conventional military forces. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, Victor often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. He has even been escorted by Captain America himself. After renouncing his status as ruler of Latveria, it is likely that he lost this status. Artist: Victor has shown himself to be a talented artist. He duplicated the Mona Lisa while using Layla Miller as his model. Pianist: He has shown himself to be a talented pianist. Master Swordsman: Victor has been shown being proficient in sword combat, having been trained by the best teachers. Weaknesses Ego: It has been shown in the past that Victor can be manipulated by pandering to his sense of superiority, especially over Reed Richards. Spider-Man was able to gain his help concerning unknown technology by saying that Richards was unable to figure it out. This ego is also the main reason for his vendetta against Richards, as he cannot accept that Richards understood his equations better than he himself did. Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Latverians Category:Males Category:Magic Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Deity Summoning Category:Teleportation Category:Interdimensional Travel Category:Healing Category:Banishment Category:Time Travel Category:Power Absorption Category:Elementalism Category:Mind Transferal Category:Hypnosis Category:Technopathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Levitation Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Intelligence Category:Physics Category:Robotics Category:Genetics Category:Weaponry Category:Technology Category:Biochemistry Category:Leadership Category:Strategy Category:Politics Category:Martial Arts Category:Armed Combat Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Swordsmanship Category:Shieldmanship Category:Will Power Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Painting Category:Piano Category:Pride